bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Theme of Bayonetta - Mysterious Destiny
Theme of Bayonetta - Mysterious Destiny, ''usually simply referred to as ''Mysterious Destiny, is the 17th track of Disc 1 of the Bayonetta Original Soundtrack and serves as the main battle theme of the [[Bayonetta (Video Game)|first Bayonetta]] and Bayonetta's main theme. The lyrics focus around Bayonetta's fighting style and her feelings towards her lost memories. The song was performed by Helena Noguerra and composed by Masami Ueda. Three alternate versions of the song can be found on the first game's soundtrack consisting of 'Prototype', '(Track 24, Disc 5) which was the initial idea of the track, and a ''Retro' version (Track 28, Disc 5) that is composed using 8-bit instrumentation. The third version of the song appears in the track GM03 Angel Attack '(Track 8, Disc 5) where it is used during the minigame Angel Attack! after each chapter. '' The Retro version also appears in the Bayonetta 2 Original Soundtrack (Track 38, Disc 5). Bayonetta Mysterious Destiny ''serves as one of the main fighting themes alongside [[Fly Me To The Moon (∞ Climax Mix)|''Fly Me To The Moon (∞ Climax Mix)]] against the Angels of Paradiso throughout the game and is encountered at the beginning of verses in nearly every chapter that isn't specifically dedicated to a boss (i.e The Cardinal Virtues). The Angel Attack version appears in every single chapter after its completion, during the minigame Angel Attack. Bayonetta 2 In Bayonetta 2, Mysterious Destiny ''has been replaced as the main theme by the song ''Tomorrow Is Mine, which fills the same role as Mysterious Destiny ''had in the first game. However, the Retro Version of the song, does make a brief appearance in one of the cutscenes with Rodin at the Gates of Hell and is included as a bonus track in the ''Bayonetta 2 Original Soundtrack. Just got to look for it. Track ''' Bayonetta - OST - Theme of Bayonetta - Mysterious Destiny (with Lyrics)|Mysterious Destiny Bayonetta - OST - Mysterious Destiny Prototype|Mysterious Destiny (Prototype) Bayonetta - OST - Mysterious Destiny Retro Version|Mysterious Destiny (Retro) Bayonetta - OST - Angel Attack|The version heard in Angel Attack Bayonetta Bloody Fate OST - Theme of Bayonetta - Mysterious Destiny|Bloody Fate version Bayonetta Bloody Fate OST - Theme of Bayonetta - Mysterious Destiny (Trust Ver)|Bloody Fate (Trust Ver.) Super Smash Bros. 4 - Theme of Bayonetta - Mysterious Destiny (Instrumental)|Instrumental version from SSB4 Mysterious Destiny Instrumental|Instrumental version from Anarchy Reigns In Other Media Bayonetta: Bloody Fate Two more different versions of the song Mysterious Destiny can be found within the anime movie Bayonetta: Bloody Fate. ''One plays during early on in the movie when Bayonetta fights angels in the cathedral, while another, slower version (named the '"Trust Ver.") is featured later on in the movie. ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U'' An instrumental version of Mysterious Destiny ''is also featured as one of the background songs alongside ''Tomorrow Is Mine for the Umbra Clock Tower stage in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U as part of the Bayonetta DLC pack. This version replaces the vocals with a saxophone and guitar and first appeared in the reveal trailer for the Bayonetta DLC. Other songs from the Bayonetta series made available for the stage are Let's Hit The Climax!, Let's Dance, Boys!, Time for the Climax!, Red & Black, Tomorrow Is Mine, Riders of the Light, After Burner (∞ Climax Mix), Friendship, One of A Kind, and The Legend of Aesir. ''Anarchy Reigns''' Another instrumental of ''Mysterious Destiny ''is featured in the game ''Anarchy Reigns, ''in which Bayonetta also appears as a DLC fighter. This version is exactly the same as the original except the lyrics are removed. ''Fly Me To The Moon (∞ Climax Mix) ''is also made available in the DLC. Lyrics ''Bayonetta, you mystery (Who...) You came along with a destiny (...Are you) This is your life A battlefield telling you who you are (A mystery) Bayonetta, this is your time (Hold tight) You gonna sparkle, You gonna shine (Moonlight) Girl when you fight, it looks like a dance You are magic, you're magic (You're dancing beautifully) C'mon, c'mon Come on, there's only one way Your way C'mon Come on, you know there's only one way Your way Dance, fight Spin around, spin around Dance, fight Fly higher, fly higher, fly higher Bayonetta, you bury your loneliness deep down in your eyes (Beautiful, beautiful, so powerful, so lonely) Sadness lies in your smile (Lonely heart) But victory shines in your eyes (You will find it) You're still alive (Deep, deep-deep, deep down) (Deep down inside, victory) Ooooh... Trivia *In Bloody Fate, after the battle at the cathedral, Rodin offers to create a drink called a Mysterious Destiny for Bayonetta when she decides to drop by the Gates Of Hell. *Helena Noguerra, the vocalist for Mysterious Destiny, also provided the vocals for [[Fly Me To The Moon (∞ Climax Mix)|''Fly Me To The Moon (∞ Climax Mix)]]. *''Mysterious Destiny has the most alternate versions of any other track in the franchise, with a grand total of 7 -- three from Bayonetta, ''two from ''Bloody Fate, one from Super Smash Bros., ''and another from ''Anarchy Reigns. Category:Music Category:Bayonetta